Steel helmets or "pots" as they are commonly called have been long used by members of the armed forces for containing water for bathing, shaving or the like during field exercises and under actual combat conditions. Recently the armed services have begun the adoption of a new "Kevlar" helmet to replace the "steel pots" and the new Kevlarhelmets have webbings attached directly thereto and are issued to soldiers without the relatively "stiff" liners as before.
While the new Kevlar helmets provide many advantages over the older steel types, including additional impact resistance, and more comfort and safety, a need has arisen for a liner which can be adapted to the new helmets.
With this background in mind the present invention was developed and one of its objectives is to provide a helmet liner which is flexible and easily positioned in the helmet by stretching it over the open portion or rim of the helmet.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a helmet liner which is impermeable to water and which has carrying handles.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a helmet liner which is flexible and which can be folded and placed between the webbing and the helmet to provide a cushion during paratrooping and other exercises.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a helmet liner which is relatively low in cost and which is economical to manufacture.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art by reviewing the details of the invention as set forth below.